SISI LAIN SASUKE
by Ellena Nomihara
Summary: Memaksa Uchiha Sasuke ikut lomba pecah air itu berbahaya sekaligus menjatuhkan sifat 'Uchiha'-nya serta tak lupa memalukan. /"RASAKAN PUKULANKU DUREN JELEK… CIATT…"/"AYO SEMUANYA, SASUKE SUDAH GILA! MARI KITA SERANGGG…HIYAAAAA…"/ Sasuke itu bukan takut kalah tapi takut keblalasan/DLDR/Sasuke gaje/ Humor mungkin/ Happy Reading.


**SISI LAIN SASUKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning ; Fic Humor, gaje, abal, nista, EYD berantakan dan pastinya sangat jauh dari kata 'sempurna'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ellena Nomihara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang cerah di sekolah elit pinggiran kota Tokyo. Konoha Internasional High School (KIHS) merupakan salah satu sekolah menengah atas terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Jepang. Penghuni sekolah ini pun tak main-main. Tak main-main pintarnya maksudnya. Mereka yang diterima disekolah ini susah pasti termasuk dalam jajaran pelajar jenius disegala bidang atau berbakat dibidang tertentu.

Oke kita lupakan pembicaraan tentang sekolah megah ini. Dan sekarang yang menjadi sorotan utama cerita ini adalah sepasang murid beda gender yang nampak tengah berdebat akan suatu hal.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, kau harus ikut di lomba nanti. Ku mohon~…!" pinta seorang Haruno Sakura dengan nada memelas pada sang kekasih hati—Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan sang pemuda yang tengah dimelasi oleh Sakura memasang wajah kesal.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau Sakura. Jangan paksa aku ikut kegitan aneh semacam lomba memalukan semacam itu!" ujar Sasuke sengit seraya menatap tajam kekasih merah mudanya.

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya pertanda sebal, "Apa susahnya sih ikut lomba Sasuke-kun. Tahun kemarin kau tidak ikut dan melimpahkan semuanya pada teman-teman yang lain, jadi tahun ini kau harus ikut berpartisipasi!" ujar si gadis Haruno tak mau kalah.

"Hn, tetap tidak mau!" ujar Sasuke final.

Kembali kedua pipi Sakura menggembung lucu hingga tak menyadari Sasuke yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang padanya lewat ekor matanya. Melihat wajah imut kekasihnya yang bertambah menggemaskan hingga Sasuke gatal ingin mencubit pipi chubby itu.

"Sasuke-kun menyebalkan!" tukas Sakura ngambek seraya berbalik memunggungi kekasih tampannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

Oke, mari kita bahas masalah sepele yang tengah didebatkan oleh pasangan kekasih paling diminati di KIHS tersebut. Ini semua berawal dari negera api menyerang—eh bukan—maksudnya berawal dari kekasih Uchiha Sasuke—Haruno Sakura—memintanya untuk mengikuti lomba yang diadakan hari ini sebagai rangka memperingati ulang tahun sekolah mereka.

Yah, kegiatan ini masih tergolong baru di KIHS karena baru dimulai tahun kemarin. Biasanya, untuk memperingati hal semacam ini, KIHS selalu mengadakan sesuatu seperti Konser, mendirikan Stand atau lainya yang masih termasih kegiatan golongan elit. Tapi karena sebuah saran yang terlampir si sepotong kertas di kotak saran siswa, KIHS merubah acara elit menjadi agak ' _ndeso'_. Sasuke oke-oke aja kalau Sakura menyuruhnya ikut kegiatan elit, tapi lha ini. Masak dirinya yang macho,keren dan tampan ini harus ikut lomba semacam ; lomba makan kerupuk, pecah air, galah panjang,tarik tambang, lomba kelerang hingga futsal dengan sarung pun ada.

Dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat kesal pada saran seseorang-yang-entah-siapa-namanya- yang harus membuatnya berhadapan dengan permintaan kekasih tercinta. _Saran kok aneh-aneh tenan,_ batin si tampan Uchiha tersebut. Dan lagi adalah satu alasan lainya yang membuatnya tidak mau mengikuti lomba-lomba itu.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke tapi tak ada tarpon dari kekasih merah mudanya.

"Sakura ayolah…!" Sakura masih tak bergeming. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas berat. Sial, diacuhkan seperti ini oleh Sakura adalah hal yang paling menjengkelkan bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu lantas melangkah menghampiri kekasinya, menarik bahu mungil dan memutar tubuh Sakura hingga menghadapnya.

"Oke, Kau menang Haruno Sakura. Jangan abaikan aku!" senyum kemenangan segera merekah di bibir ranum Sakura. Well, gadis Haruno satu ini memang tahu apa yang menjadi kelemahan Sasuke, jadi manfaatkan saja.

"Yattaaa…Aku sayang Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura seraya berhambur memeluk kekasih tampannya.

"Hn"

Balas Sasuke yang dengan cepat merespon pelukan Sakura. Kedua lengan kekarnya mengurung tubuh mungil Sakura pada rengkuhanya. Yah dari pada dicuekin pacar mending ikut sajalah, batin Sasuke nelangsa.

Sakura melepas pelukan Sasuke, " Kalau begitu ayo cepat !" segera Sakura manarik tangan Sasuke menuju lapangan. Sementara yang ditarik mencoba tabah di dalam hati.

-o0o-

"Oy Teme, Kau ikut?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabat teme-nya yang baru sampai dipinggir lapangan bersama Sakura tentunya.

"Hn. Terpaksa " jawaban singkat dan jelas Sasuke saraya mata onyx-nya melirik pada kekasih merah mudanya. Naruto mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Naruto, lomba yang tersisa tinggal apa?" Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sakura.

"Emm…karena kau dan Teme datang terlambat, hanya tinggal satu perlombaan saja, lompa pecah air!" jelas Naruto sambil masang pose mikir abal-abal.

"Oke terima kasih Naruto. Kami akan ke meja secretariat dulu, jaa~…!" Sasuke kembali pasrah tatkala Sakura menarik lengannya menuju meja secretariat. _Yowes lah manut_ , batin Sasuke merana.

.

.

.

Ini mengerikan

Sungguh-sungguh mengerikan

"S-Sakura se-sepertinya perutku melilit, jadi a-aku harus p-pulanh eh maksudnya ke toilet!" ujar Sasuke terbata pada kekasihnya dengan tersendat. Woah, baru kali seorang Uchiha Sasuke gagap.

Melihat tindak-tanduk Sasuke yang ingin kabur, segera saja gadis musim semi ini menarik kerah kekasih tampannya dari belakang hingga membuat empunya berjengit kaget.

" **Kau-tidak-boleh-kemana-mana-Sasuke-kun**!" Sakura menekankan setiap kata kalimatnya dengan senyum manis terbaiknya. Tapi yang aneh, Sasuke malah ngeri melihat senyum Sakura yang amat kelewat manis dari biasanya.

 **GLEK**

Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah. Oke Sasuke mulai parno sendiri. Ia kira pecah air itu main _ceprot_ sana-sini dengan balon berisi air dan mengharuskan membuat lawan basah kuyup. Tapi ternyata oh ternyata, jauh dari bayangan Sasuke. Peserta harus mengenakan penutup mata dan _dhebok_ pisang untuk memecah plastic berisi air yang digantung sepuluh meter didepan.

Simpel tapi Sasuke gemetaran setengah mati. Bukan karena takut kalah tapi takut keblabasan. Apalagi adik Uchiha Itachi itu paling anti sama penutup mata. Akibat peristiwa memalukan diwaktu kecil dan terbawa hingga sekarang membuat Sasuke benci bilamana matanya harus ditutup dengan apapun.

"Teme kau yakin ingin ikut?" pertanyaan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari kain hitam di tangannya. Reflek, Sasuke menghentikan gemetarannya dan kembali bersikap tenang.

"Hn"

"Yakin kau bisa?"

"Hn. Ini hal kecil !" jawab Sasuke enteng dari luar. Tentu saja, karena di dalam Sasuke sudah meraung memanggil sang Ibu.

" _Okaa-san~…tolong putra tampanmu ini…~"_

"Terserah kau saja. Semoga berhasil!" Naruto pergi menuju tempatnya yang berada dua meter dari Sasuke. Sahabat dari masa kandungan Sasuke inipun juga ikut lomba terakhir rupanya.

"Oke semuanya. Karena hari sudah menjelang siang,mari kita mulai saja perlombaannya. Peraturannya simpel dan mudah. Para peserta harus memecahkan air dengan sebilah _dhebok_ pisang dan mata tertutup. Baikklah, semua peserta lomba pecah air diharap mengenakan penutup matanya!" serentak semua mata peserta ditutup dengan kain hitam.

 **CUP**

"Semangat Sasuke-kun!" bisik Sakura setelah selesai membantu memasang kain penutup kekasihnya dan tentu saja setelah memberi kecupan kecil untuk Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Semua peserta siap? Satu…dua…TIGA…MULAI!"

TEEETTTT

Peserta lomba yang laki-laki semua itu melangkah maju serata mengangkat tinggi _dhebok_ pisang mereka. Mengayunkannya secara konstan ke kanan dan kiri di udara. Berbeda dengan yang lain sudah melangkah, Sasuke masih diam ditempat. Para penonton bingung melihat si pangeran es tidak bergerak tapi kalau dilihat dengan teliti, pemuda pantat itu menggenggam erat-erat _dhebok_ pisangnya.

"AYO SASUKE-KUN!"

 _ **Settt**_

"HIYAAAA…"

Setelah mendengar sorakan Sakura yang begitu dihafalnya, Sasuke berlari lurus ke depan seraya mengacungkan _dhebok_ pisangnya ke atas dan berteriak ala prajurit berangkat perang.

Menuruti instingnya, Sasuke yang matanya tertutup berhenti tepat dibawah sasarannya. Seolah dapat melihat, Sasuke mendongak keatas. Dan setelahnya kejadian menakjubkan terjadi.

PYAR…PYAR…PYAR…PYAR… **PLAKKK**

"WADAOWW…"

Sasuku mengayunkan dhebok tersebut membabi buta. Ajaibnya empat dari lima plastic berisi air telah dipecah oleh Sasuke dan untuk pukulan kelima adalah wajah Naruto yang ditampar oleh Sasuke.

"HIYATTT…CIAT…CIAT…" belum selesai sampai disitu. Kini Sasuke mengibaskan _dhebok_ pisangnya ke arah peserta lain yang mangkir dari jalannya lomba karena Sasuke yang berubah gila. Sementara Naruto kini manatap garang sahabat ayamnya yang seenaknya menampar wajah tampannya.

"SIALAN KAU TEME! TERIMA INI…HIYAAAA…!" kesal karena terkena tamparan maut Sasuke, Naruto maju dengan lompatan hendak menyerang dan tak lupa dengan _dhebok_ pisang miliknya. Merespon adanya serangan, Sasuke menghindari ayunan _dhebok_ Naruto hingga pemuda pirang tersebut tersungkur ke tanah. Tak melewatkan kesempatan, dengan cekatan Sasuke memukul apapun yang diraih _dhebok_ milknya.

 **PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK**

"AW…AW…AW…YAK TEME,KAU GILA!"

Tak mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke terus menyerang—terutama daerah pantat sahabat pirangnya.

"RASAKAN PUKULANKU DUREN JELEK… CIATT…"

" _Sakit nih anak_!" batin Naruto ngeri melihat Sasuke yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi 'senjata'nya dan—

 **DHUAK**

"AAAARRRGGGGG…"

Kepala duren Naruto terkena pukulan maut Sasuke hingga terlihat benjol disana.

"WATAUU…" sementara si pelaku malah berlagak keren layaknya gaya Po dari film Kungfu Panda dengan menyeka singkat hidung mancungnya dengan jempol.

"WOY KALIAN YANG DISANA, BANTUINNN…!" seru Naruto pada teman-teman lain yang melongo melihat Sasuke yang bertansformasi menjadi ninja gadungan.

"AYO SEMUANYA, SASUKE SUDAH GILA! MARI KITA SERANGGG…HIYAAAAA…" serentak semua siswa laki-laki beserta peserta lomba menyerang Sasuke dengan _dhebok_ mereka masing-masing. Wahh, mereka semua juga sudah gila sepertinya.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang 'sekarat' dibagian bokongnya, Sasuke maju dengan langkah tak gentar menyerang untuk menang.

 **PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK DHUAK DHUK PLAK**

Tampar, tampar, tampar, tendang, tampar, tendang dan tampar lagi yang dilakukan Sasuke sudah bisa 'menewaskan' para penyerang. Nafas pemuda itu terengah-engah namun tak menyurutkan semagat 45 lima ninja jejadian itu.

"WAHAHAHAHA…AKU MENANGGG…WAHAHAHAHA…"

Tawa nyaring seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang lagi tertutup matanya menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Menyakiri telinga siapa saja yang mendengar tawa tersebut. Semua orang menambah volume nganga mulut mereka kecuali para korban 'sekarat' (baca;pingsan) yang telah jatuh ditangan Sasuke.

"AKU MENANG…AKU ME—HEI…"

Namun sepertinya tawa nista kemenangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba membuka penutup matanya secara paksa. Sasuke baru saja akan memarahi si pelaku kalau saja bukan seorang gadis merah muda kesayangannya orangnya.

"S-Sakura—"

"Sasuke-kun kau kenapa? Kenapa berubah jadi aneh?" pertanyaan kekasihnya seketika membuat Sasuke merinding. Oke, dengan perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke menengok ke belakang. Sontak saja onyx-nya melebar tatkala puluhan siswa terkapar dengan wajah merah seperti terkena tamparan sesuatu—dhebok Sasuke—terutama Naruto yang paling parah dengan benjol dikepala durennya. Ditambah lagi dengan seonggok manusia dibawah kakinya yang merupakan siswa bernama Suigetsu yang juga sekarat. Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah.

" _Benarkan keblabasan!"_ raung Sasuke dalam hati

"S-Sakura aku bisa je—"

"Apa karena ini Sasuke-kun tidak mau ikut lomba?" pertanyaan Sakura memotong kalimat Sasuke.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun jawab!" desak Sakura

"…" Uchiha bungsu itu masih saja bungkam.

"Jawab atau kita putus Sasuke-kun!" kali gadis musim itu menggunakan nada mengancam. Sementara mata kekasih tampannya tentu saja langsung melotot namun tetap tidak berkata sepatah kata apapun.

"SASUK—"

 **BRUK**

"Aku memang aneh bila mataku ditutup Sakura. Karena itu aku takut jadi OOC bila ikut lomba seperti ini tapi kau tak memperbolehkanku. Jadi tolong jangan putuskan aku…HUWAAA…!"

Tanpa peringatan Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya hingga berlutut sementara kedua lengannya memeluk pinggul Sakura dan menangis gaje sekarang.

"HUWAAAA…JANGAN PUTUSIN AKU SAKU~…!"

Sedangkan sang kekasih merah mudanya malah binggung sendiri melihat kekasih berwajah juteknya jadi aneh begitu.

Wah-wah Sasuke, ternyata bukan hanya penutup mata yang membuatmu aneh. Ancaman putus dari seorang Haruno Sakura pun bisa menarik sisi lainmu Tuan Uchiha. Ckckckck.

FIN

 ***Pojok Author***

 **Salam sejahterah semuanya #lambai-lambai tangan kepada para reader. #dilempar kursi.**

 **HUWAAAA…#Author mulai gila.**

 **Gomenne minna-san, saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf sepanjang-panjanganya kepada readers sekalian. Maafkan author abal ini yang belum ngelarin fic sebelah tapi udah main buat cerita baru aja. Gomennnnn…**

 **Oke, untuk fic satu ini terinspirasi oleh tingkah kakak kelas saya yang gila dan lucu saat lomba pecah air. Lagaknya seperti mau 'mateni' orang. Bawaannya mau ketawa kalau inget2 itu terus makanya saya mau buat Sasu-chan jadi OOC sekali-kali. Biarlah…sekali ini aja. Dan untuk dhebok pisang diatas, anggap aja kalau dijepang ada begituan.**

 **Oke, dan untuk yang menanti kelanjutan dari CB, mohon bersabar sebentar lagi. Entah kenapa ide saya berterbangan keluar angkasa. Jadi tunggu aja ya!**

 **Dan tak lupa, mohon komentarnya tentang fic gaje saya satu ini. Terima Kasih semua…jaa-ne~!**

 **Salam Hangat**

 **Ellena Nomihara**


End file.
